


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Character, Dark Magick, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Lesbians, Lily Rabe - Freeform, Misty after hell, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Sarah Paulson - Freeform, Serial Killer, Slow Burn, Venable is not a fluffy kitten, Witch Hunters, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: The Witch Hunters are back. Delphi Trust returns with new leadership and a new name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mallory successfully goes back in time to stop Michael. The Apocalypse never happened. This story begins sometime after (8X10) when Nan brings Misty back to the Academy.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable looked over her new kingdom.  The vast room was bare walls and industrial carpeting. The whole building was a part of it, but this would be the beating heart.  A man in a suit came up to her from behind. He looked around. “When the organization was attacked, the Feds were sicced on us. Fortunately, we have been a secret organization for centuries and have learned a few hard lessons.  There will be no easily traced connection between Delphi and Donoma.” He offered the cold woman a catalog and a binder. “A catalog of office furniture and the outline of the existing funds from the secret account.”

 

Wilhelmina accepted them.  “I find the idea of rebuilding from the ground up to be acceptable.  Do you have a list of still active Hunters?” She organized the space in her mind, making sure all the flow lines would lead straight to her.  An office full of light where she could glare at people from behind her desk.

 

“Folder.”  Mr. McKinnon indicated.  “When we recruited you, it was understood that you might never be called.  Are you still willing to serve?”

 

Venable nodded. She waved him off.  “I will take it from here Mr. McKinnon.  I have your number.” As he left, she used her cane to slowly move to the windows from which she could see an expanse of parking lot backed by woods where Hunters would undergo training camps.  “Serve,” she said quietly. “Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven,” she quoted.

 

A headhunter had found her years ago and she was placed through an intensive series of interviews by the Delphi Trust.  It turned out that her shit of a father was of a Delphi bloodline and with her intelligence and inner steel, she was considered a catch for the position of a back up leadership role.  She worked for Mutt and Jeff perfecting cutting edges for this moment and taking her vacation time for the occasional witch hunt to build up her own hunting abilities. Her back made her less agile but she more than made up for it in other ways.  

 

She would revive the two halves of the organization.  One was the outer face. Recruit some money men who could build the wealth necessary to give access to weapons and people.  The second half was peopled by Hunters. Some would spend their careers looking through YouTube videos and news outlets looking for spoor and some would spend their career with blood drying sticky on their hands.

 

Wilhelmina Venable held death and mayhem in her hands and it was delicious.  She turned to face the room. “First...some walls. Second… I need a desk, a big one.”  She looked at the material in her hand. “Maybe a hunt to baptize my enterprise in blood.”  She smiled. Her life was looking up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Misty trimmed a few trailers from some more ambitious climbers.  Her plants were growing well in her little garden and it pleased her immensely.  She picked up her basket and walked to her little cabin. After everything, Cordelia had asked her to relocate permanently to the Academy.  She couldn’t do it. Misty was a swamp witch. Her connection to earth, sky and water in this place was something that made her heart beat. Her plants were her friends and the life all around her made her feel safe.  The clean white walls of the Academy were nice, but they were sterile and her friends tried to know her, but they lived a different life from her.

 

She put the basket on a table.  Crouching down, Misty adjusted the folded up paper under one leg to keep it level.  She pulled down her mortar and pestle. Stripping one of the plants she harvested and crushing another, the swamp witch got her water jug down.  She turned on the Fleetwood Mac playlist on the ipod she had finally allowed Zoe to gift her. Smiling, she noted that she wouldn’t need to charge it anytime soon.

 

Seven Wonders was a balm to her soul though it occasionally brought up her time in Hell.  That was her greatest regret about attempting the Wonders, the fact it had tainted one of her favorite songs.  She sang along as she made up a poultice. It wasn’t needed at the moment, but it would be and some of the ingredients did not bloom at the right time.  She put a few blossoms into the mass in the bowl. A gunshot rang out. The swamp witch ran out into the swamp.

 

Misty looked around and found a blood trail.  She followed it slowly, her boots sinking slightly in the soft earth beside another set almost obscured by a drag mark..  Poachers were getting too close to her home and their taking of innocent gators just fully pissed her off. She found a grizzled older man tying a gator up to strip it of its hide.  She felt the heat of anger build in her head.

 

“That ain’t a good idea,” she called out as she came into the clearing.

 

He whirled and grabbed his rifle.  “The fuck?” Witnesses were bad. The poacher had no problem killing a slip of a girl.  She would make fine gator bait.

 

“It’s only mostly dead.  If you are gonna kill something beautiful, make sure its dead.”  She reached out for the drifting thread of life and brought it back to the gator.  The poacher screamed as teeth clamped on him. The rifle fired blind over and over.  

 

Misty walked over to the tree and lowered the gator.  It moved swiftly for the water, the blood trail following it from a far different source.  As it swam away the young man in the trees who had been filming his uncle backed away, his eyes rounded.  He was just seeking proof of the bad his wife beating, hard drinking ass of a relative was doing. He wondered what his friends would make of this video.  He backtracked his way out of the swamp.

 

Misty quietly sang Silver Springs as she tossed the poacher’s gear in the swamp.  She liked the peace of her life here. It got a mite loud from time to time, but that was what life was about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. It's writing fuel! :)

* * *

* * *

 

 

Venable enjoyed the way her cane echoed in the empty space.  The contractors had finally finished remaking the cavernous floor into a labyrinth of offices and other spaces.  The people working on the financial side of the equation were, for the most part, working on the other floors of the building.  This floor was dedicated to the real work of Donoma. This floor was accessible by key. That fact alone was almost enough to make her smile.  Even the cube farm drones would be subject to her intense scrutiny from the moment they put themselves at her mercy.

 

The cube farm was silent as she moved through the thin walls.  She debated her plans for these workers. Deny them even the smallest touch of individuality or allow self expression in the farm?  She supposed that it would give her a first warning of any seeds of dissension. She made a mental note to allow them a little leeway in cube decoration, but make the language vague enough that she could come down on the drones when they got a little too free thinking.

 

Walking through the management corridor, she raised a cane at each door and spoke a department.  No corner would be ignored by her. Donoma was hers and she would rule it with an iron fist, occasionally dressed in silk, but iron nonetheless.  Venable did not look forward to the hum of voices disturbing her peace. Smiling, she made a note to order an easy listening muzak selection to reduce the effect.  Perhaps the Carpenters? She chuckled wondering who would break first should it be stuck on a particular song.

 

Venable opened her office and moved to the window.  Corner, of course. She would not deny herself any reminder of rank.  She turned to sit in her executive chair. Opening her messenger bag, she drew out a laptop.  It would be a couple weeks before the drones landed. Just enough time to hunt should she find an acceptable trail.  Signing into the Hunter program, she began moving through videos and articles that were captured by the general filter.  Most were smart ass kids playing around, but she began moving some of the captured pieces to another cache for further analysis.

 

In the end, she selected two.  A young woman living in Florida and another who lived in a Louisiana swamp.  The Florida girl would be the easier as her face was visible in the footage and location was clear.  Take care of the easy hunt right off and then go search for the blond in the swamp. Venable stood and walked to a cabinet.  A gun safe was hidden in the back of it. She selected the equipment she would need to take care of this. Her fingers trailed over a medal rack.  A braid of hair hung on each of the first several pegs. A red braid and a blond one would look ever so nice.

 

She selected a silver bullet for each of them.  Wilhelmina Venable smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Angie howled as she smashed her thumb with the hammer.  She had been working on this stupid clubhouse for her little cousin for a week… The hard way.  Grams was still pissed that she kind’ve used her power in a place where she could have been seen and Grams would totally shit a brick and maybe use it to brick her up if she caught Angie dabbling anywhere but the house again.  

 

Sucking on her wounded thumb, Angie walked slowly around the half built clubhouse.  Drawing on the plans sketched by her grandfather before he passed five years ago, she was building the clubhouse he had intended for her.  Basically it was a big cube with a huge round hole in front and little holes on the other walls. Grandy was a good hearted guy, but home improvement channel material he was not.

 

Angie came around to the door side and found a note wrapped around a rock.  She pulled her thumb out and looked around. Unwrapping she found the word, RUN.  Angie looked around again and began moving into the woods at a trot. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she didn’t want Grams hurt if it was for real.  She headed for the old brewery and the storage caves. She’d explored them since the first time she was told to avoid them. Angie’d be able to see anything coming.

 

Venable smiled.  Witches were predictable.  When they went to ground, they either sought out protection from a coven or family or they ran for a bolt hole.  The woods around here were extensive but not that extensive. She was headed for someplace tight. In this direction?  The brewery on the edge of town. She put the bullet in her rifle.

 

“Good girl,” she whispered.  “It would have been a shame if I had had to order a cleanup because you hid behind family skirts.”  She made a mental note to send a team after the girl’s family later.

 

She moved slowly with her cane.  Rough country was not a favorite, but she savored the fear she knew the girl must be experiencing.  Is it real? Is it a joke? Is dear white haired Nana safe?

 

Venable tracked the girl to the brewery tunnels.  A single entrance with a maze of tunnels where huge barrels provided creepy shadows.  “Come out girl.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” came from the depths.

 

Venable sat in an old office chair and laid her rifle across her lap blocking the way to food, water and help.  “You are an abomination and I will end you. Spread your blood on my face… I will however skip the bite of your liver.”

 

Angie’s breath grew hoarse at the matter of fact way the redhead pronounced her sentence. She blinked several times.  The nutcase was sitting at the only exit. She needed her to move.

 

“Come and get me.”  She drew on her minuscule power.  She shot off sparkles trying to distract the woman and grabbed a  pry bar .

 

Venable smiled.  “Is that really all you have witch?”  She watched a moment. “Admittedly, they show much better in the dark.”

 

Angie kept up the light show and crept closer.  She kept her mouth shut. She had one chance to get past this woman.  Unleashing another blast of light, she ran trying to get past the hunter.  

 

Wilhelmina swiveled the chair slightly and shot the fleeing girl.  She tsked. “Predictable.” She made her way over the dying witch and pressed a finger into the wound to watch the pain ratchet up through her system.  “You were disappointing. Let’s hope your sister in Louisiana can provide something more… engaging.” She reached up and trailed her fingers through Angie’s hair.  “Highlights. I will have to make sure your braid catches the light on my trophy rack.”

 

Angie whimpered.  Venable was slightly disappointed with herself that the girl was still breathing, as much as she liked to enjoy those final moments with a witch, this was already tiresome.  She knelt on the girl’s chest suffocating her with her weight. A touch of Giles Corey to see the girl off.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable looked at the sweaty, smelly young man spitting into a well soiled mason jar.  She closed her eyes for a moment before gathering herself for an attempt at an actual conversation.  “So this girl, she just appeared at your camp?” she asked the fellow. A few techno tricks gave her the computer this video had appeared from and the trail had led to a strange amalgam of old and new.  A beat up shotgun house with a satellite dish stood in a yard filled with gator skulls and yard gnomes.

 

He wiped his nose roughly on his arm.  “Yeah, my pops was hanging a gator. Dead gator.  I put one right ‘tween his eyes and this girl came up and suddenly the gator was eating him. It was….I dunno… magic or some shit.  It was evil ya know?” He spat into the jar. “Fucking disgusting magicky witch type bitch. Even dressed like some gypsy slut.” He made a throat clearing noise as he rolled the tobacco in his jaw.  He pointed toward a dock where a low dark boat sat. “Warn’t no way he’d survive after that so I hopped in old Bessie and left.”

 

Ms. Venable considered the young man.  Her hands curled tighter on the top of her cane in her disgust.  “Do you know what I do Mr. Harper?” she asked icily.

 

He gave a rough bark of laughter.  “Nosy, hoity toity bitch? Insurance?  Daddy have paper on ‘im? Newspaper type?  Cain’t see no cameras. Even in the swamp, print is dead lady.”  The young man honestly did not give two craps.

 

Venable held up the small GPS device he had placed on the barrel when he came to talk to her.  “The location is on here,” she said matter of factly. It was a fairly basic model, but she could track back the last camp easily enough.

 

“Yes ma’am.  That’ll be 500 bucks ma’am.  American dollars.” He looked at her speculatively as she reached into the messenger bag at her side.  “So what you do lady?” he finally asked suddenly realizing he might be onto some real money if she needed a guide.

 

“Eugenics,” she replied as her fingers brushed and then locked onto exactly what she was looking for.

 

“Eu- eu- what?”

 

“I make the world better for humans by killing witches…” she pulled out a silenced gun “and other refuse.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable hated swamps.  They made her cane almost useless.  One second, stability, next second, balance toppling, cane sucking hell.  She sighed and pulled out the terrain stabilizer stabbing it on the end of the cane.  Her temperature was rising and not because she was in a hellishly hot swamp in summer.  Whatever possessed her to waste her time in a hunt in a swamp for a woman she had not even seen clearly in the video.

 

Lifting the GPS the smelly family had used for their various forays for gators and moonshine, she adjusted her heading slightly.  She was just a short distance from…”Ah,” she said as she caught sight of the gator camp remains. A kicked over fire pit, cans of beer,  It was every bit as nasty as she imagined it would be. She began casting around for signs of the woman from the video.

 

Misty watched curiously as the woman with the cane crouched to look at the ground.  She was obviously not a bird watcher or some other stripe of natural scientist. There was a rifle over her shoulder, but the caliber was nowhere near the elephant guns favored by the dickless wonder poachers that had come to this camp earlier.  There was a darkness to the woman that was almost breathtaking, but Misty was also drawn. She couldn’t understand.

 

Venable had an unsettled feeling. She rose slowly and took a breath as she listened to the sounds of nature.   It felt almost like she was being watched. She turned suddenly peering into the growth. Even with the sand tip on her cane, it sank it and she almost overbalanced.  The red head stabbed it down to the right, catching the tail of a snake.

 

Wilhelmina yelped as the angry serpent sank its teeth and slipped away.  Damn thing bit above the boot. Her back made it impossible to reach down easily, so she went into a controlled fall to the ground.  She had to see how bad the situation was and soon. Pulling the pant leg free she saw the fang marks, angry and red. “Damn.” She looked through her bag for a snake bite kit.  Her anger at herself warred with concern that she might die in a pile of crushed beer cans in a swamp. Not ideal.

 

Misty didn’t survive by missing opportunities.  Here was a chance to find out why she was drawn to this woman without having to worry so much about the darkness.  She chewed her lip a half a second and then came out of the tangle and crouched beside Venable and took her leg in her hands.  “Did you see the snake? What did it look like?” she asked with a note of concern.

 

“I don’t know.  Snaky.” Venable stopped as she saw the blonde.  There was concern on her face and the eyes were like Wilhelmina’s mother’s before she died.  Wilhelmina felt her mouth dry suddenly.

 

Misty palmed an astringent powder and touched her hand to the wound.  Venable screamed at a sudden flare of pain. “Toxin must be hittin’ the tissues.  Unconsciousness any minute,” the blonde muttered as if to herself. She looked at the injured but mostly harmless snake’s trail before she gazed at Venable willing her out like a light.

 

Venable folded to Misty’s magic and collapsed into the beer cans.  Misty huffed as she looked around and considered the distance to her shack.  “Damn. I should have made her walk there first.” She stood up and started dragging.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

 

 

It took Misty all of two minutes to work out what the rifle was for once she found the bullet.  She shook her head and took down a small vial from the top shelf. She would have to keep the woman dosed for now and this particular liquid killed that bird and another besides.  The swamp witch also took down a small and dated flip phone. The girls had offered her some big flat thing that she could watch TV on but she had no use for such a thing. As she worked the liquid into some water, she dialed Cordelia.

 

It was several hours later when Delia ran her finger over the edge of the chipped cup and inhaled the fragrance of one of Misty’s unique blends.  “Do I start with the woman asleep in your bed or the silver bullet on your table?” she whispered. Misty had been vague on the phone, only saying that she needed her Supreme as soon as possible.  

 

Misty sat across the battered little table with her own mug.  “Don’t have to whisper. I dosed her with Sleep Talk earlier and then when I was done with that, I chased it with something that has her down hard.  An air horn couldn’t wake her.”

 

“Sleep Talk…” the Supreme mused.  “Isn’t that the one you and Zoe made up to interrogate Madison in her sleep?”

 

Misty smiled.  Madison had been on a real bitch bender several weeks before and was taking it out on Zoe.  The starlet didn’t take the hint when Misty slugged her and so the two of them hit on a plan to get something on Madison.  Eventually, they found a recipe for a potion that would drop Madison into a deep sleep where they could probe her at will. The result?  Misty didn’t have to hit her again, Zoe got some peace, and Madison was adding cowed to her repertoire.

 

The swamp witch sipped at her tea before putting it down.  She gestured at Venable, asleep in her bed. “Turns out Red there is the new head of Donoma which is Delphi Trust’s new name.  That girl has some serious issues, but I think there is somethin’ there I can work with.” Her plan was vague in a lot of ways, but during the questioning she got the impression that Venable was a touchy one and it would be best to keep things loose.

 

The older woman shook her head in disbelief.  “You want to try to reason with a witch hunter?  I don’t think that has ever worked out well Misty.”  Cordelia stood and moved closer to look at the leader of the pack of killers.  “Better off feeding her to the swamp.”

 

Misty chuckled.  Delia didn’t often take that tack with people.  It was something to see how grim she looked. “Nah Miss Cordelia.  Think ‘bout it. We off her, they send someone else. I talked this woman up and she is… Girl got a serious dark streak but there is more there.  For her, she's been powerless most of her life. For her, it’s all about finally havin’ power. Witch hair in her trophy case or somethin’ else? All the same to her as long as she is not under someone’s boot.”

 

Delia’s mouth opened and closed several times.  “She has… hair in her trophy case.” She turned back and sat down at the small table, her face tight with anger.  “You want to reason with someone who scalps witches?” 

 

“Not so much reason as outright manipulate.  She is a mean snake, make no mistake but she is the product of a perfect storm.  They gave her a target, permission to kill and plenty o’ bullets. Ideology never enters into it for her.  It’s just a convenient way to excuse everythin’. I say we aim this here SCUD and see if we cain’t blow the shit out of Donoma.”

 

Delia opened her mouth again before blowing out a breath and getting up again.  “Damn it Misty. You need a bigger shack so I can pace properly.” she complained.  “Are you sure? I mean about her not being bound to killing witches.”

 

Misty smiled and squeezed her friend’s shoulder as they looked down at Venable.  “I think she is gonna be grateful I “saved” her and get over what lil indoctrination they hit her with.  Honestly? She so hot to be the smartest gal in the room, I reckon she’ll get a kick out of being a double agent.”

 

The Supreme looked at the untroubled face of the redhead in Misty’s small bed.  She seemed almost frail. It had her wondering how this woman had gotten to the top of the Delphi heap.  She worried for her friend. This woman was no doubt highly intelligent to end up as the leader. Could she be manipulated?  “How are you going to do it?”

 

“I’m gonna dose her but good.  Put some of that crap on her leg to make it swell up, give her just a touch of shivers and fever.  Nurse her back to health all sweet ‘n shit.” She sighed. “Saw a glimpse of her without the anger and the armor.  Wonder what makes a body get as porcupine as she is….” Misty frowned. She only had a tiny glimpse of a sad, lonely woman before the walls appeared again.  She worried about how difficult it would be to evoke her when Venable was awake.

 

Delia looked over at her sharply.  “Don’t get attached and don’t take chances Misty.  If this goes badly, the burning will seem a dream.”

 

Misty looked back at the Supreme.  “If it goes right? Donoma’s gonna be on borrowed time.  Ain’t no one out here but me. Ain’t no one gonna share the risks.  As far as she’ll know, I’m alone and self taught.”

 

“Mostly true,” Delia mused.

 

“Mostly true.  I’m gonna hide my phone so she won’t even have numbers to track if it all goes to crap.  It won’t though. I’m gonna do right by this, just you wait and see.” Misty looked at the red head.  She looked so peaceful. She hated the idea of manipulating this woman. That one brief moment when she had been so sad and small touched Misty, but she had her eyes open.  This woman was also a danger and a half and Misty was not about to forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. It's writing fuel! :)

* * *

* * *

 

The world was painfully bright beyond her eyelids, but Wilhelmina shivered.  As she moved her hand, she realized the skin under the fingertips was slick with sweat.  She felt a strange swinging sensation to accompany the hot and cold sensations not unlike when she was very small and an illness had her laid out so completely that her mother moved her to the living room to make it easier to keep an eye on her.  Those days were running battles with temperature and waves of dizziness witnessed by colored blobs at the edge of her vision and her memory. She realized that even if she stood she would be flat on the floor in an instant. A cool rag touched her head and she let out a great exhale at the feeling. Her eyes peeled slowly open to see the blonde leaning over her, running a cool cloth over her face.

 

Misty looked down and saw Wilhelmina’s eyes open.  “”Hello there Red,” she said gently. “You’ve been sick.  That was a hell of a bite and you’re still recoverin’”

 

“Name’sh nah Red.” she said, her mouth feeling heavy.

 

Misty cooed.  “Take it slow.  You haven’t been able to give me a name, but you are still having issues from the bite.  I’m thinking allergy and an infection to boot.” Misty didn’t fail to notice the way that Wilhelmina’s face moved just a little toward the cool rag as she pressed it to her gently.

 

“Hoshpital…”

 

“Miles from anywhere here.  I tried to find your boat, but you must have tied it wrong or a poacher stole it. I can’t move you when you are still so sick, so I am treatin’ you.  Good news is I got a knack for healin’.” Misty brought a glass of water to Wilhelmina and touched it to the older woman’s lip. She smiled as the witch hunter opened her mouth to take a sip.  “You have a bit of fever and your leg is still swole up, but you’ll be okay in a couple days.”

 

“Call ambulansh?” Venable managed.

 

“Miles from a repeater.”  Misty smiled. “Don’t worry.  I’ll haul you outta here as soon as you are well enough to give me a little help.”  She dipped the cloth and wrung it out. “I put some herbs in the water for the rag. Little help relaxing “

 

Venable looked at her thoughtfully.  She was out of her head in some ways, but her mind was working enough that she registered that the hair was that of the witch she had been hunting.  She needed to keep this woman from guessing her intentions until she could leave under her own power, get her rifle and kill the woman. She tried to sit up and she barely moved.

 

Misty’s hand rested feather light on her shoulder.  “Easy there Red. Give it some time. I work miracles but not that fast,” Misty joked.  This woman wouldn’t believe if she was all suck upy. She needed to weave back and forth between a lovely giver and an annoyance so why not start with the name?

 

“Nah Red.” Wilhelmina said weakly.  If this woman had worked out what she was, she would already be dead.  She lay limply back on the pillow and was rewarded with the gentle cloth on her brow.  It really did feel nice. If she closed her eyes, she almost felt her mother.

 

“You tell me a name and I’ll call you by it.  I had to call you something while you were unconscious.  Hard to worry without a name.” The swamp witch shrugged.  “Maybe it’s just me.”

 

“Wilhmeena.”  Venable closed her eyes and pressed again into the hand holding the cool cloth against her.  It had been so long since anyone took care of her. It had been so long since she put up with anyone trying.   

 

“Wi- I’ll just call you Mina until you’re well enough to say your name again so I can get it.”  She dipped the rag and wrung it. “You are going to be all right Mina. I promise you.”

 

Wilhelmina moved as if to sit again and fell back.  Her eyes closed as she struggled to contain the tear that nearly broke free.  A kindness and a name she hadn’t heard in so long. The steel in her soul felt as if it flaked away a little and she drifted back to sleep feeling safe and troubled all at the same time

 

Misty saw Mina pass again into sleep and watched her.  The witch hunter was a tough woman, but it was obvious that something about being taken care of this way got past that super thick wall of hers.  Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Mother? Probably mother. Certain people had their own orbits that passed in and out of walls and the reactions to them could be extreme.  In this case, the woman of steel became much more willing to seek the comfort of Misty’s touch.

 

The blond stroked back Mina’s hair.  She considered her next step. She had to be close without pushing.  Care for the redhead without setting off those defenses. Misty stood and headed to the garden.  She picked some more herbs and set about preparing a fresh bowl of water and a rag. After settling the supplies on the bedside table, Misty sat on the edge of the bed.  She checked that her earlier dosing was creating symptoms without causing damage. It wouldn’t do if she took away the head of Donoma’s ability to do her job… Unless this all failed.  She chewed her lip. There was something appealing about this woman past the walls and Misty would grieve to make that woman gator shit.

     

Misty carefully lay on the edge of the bed.  Mina took up quite a bit of the mattress, but there was a little space for a nap.  It would be better here than in a chair. The waking up and seeing someone sleeping in the chair would be more effective, but she had a feeling she was going to be dealing with quite enough neck pain, thank you very much.    


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

* * *

 

 

Venable watched the sleeping woman beside her with a knitted brow.  She was still a little out of it but she was feeling a bit clearer. Everything about the woman was disconcerting.  She knew she was a witch but was nothing of what the indoctorination crew had taught her that witches were. She struggled to sit up and moved the blanket to find a swollen leg beneath.    She awkwardly reached down to feel the leg. 

 

“Got the swelling down a bit Miss Mina but it’s still gonna be a mite tender.”  Misty wiped sleep from her eyes and sat up. “Sorry ‘bout crowdin’ ya but stick chairs are hell to sleep in.”  She stretched her arms up with a groan. “Needed the nap.”

 

Venable pulled back as Misty reached toward her face.  “What are you doing?”

 

Misty smiled.  “Checkin’ for fever.  I ain’t gonna hurt someone I been fixin’ up for days.”  She felt pleased as Mina moved back to allow the touch.  “You feelin’ any better?” she asked as she touched the swollen leg, looking it over carefully.

 

“Why is it your business? ”Venable asked in a firm voice trying to throw up her shields.

 

Misty’s brow knit and she twitched back as if she’d been struck before straightening.  “It’s my business ‘cause I opened my home to you and fixed you up and fed you and bathed you,” she said firmly.  She took in the surprise on Venable’s face. She realized that the woman was very much not used to a person being kind to her and still having a spine.               

 

Misty swiveled her feet out of the bed and started pulling on her boots.  “I’ll get you some water. You look dryer ‘n the Sahara.” She poured a glass and brought it back.  

 

Venable looked at it with suspicion.  Could this woman be dosing her? Wasn’t that a witch thing?

 

The swamp witch sighed.  “You must be hangin’ round with some real snakes to be this snake bit about ever’thin’”  She took a big swallow of the water from the glass and extended it again.

 

Venable accepted it and drank deeply.  “How long?” she asked.

 

“How long ‘til your leg is back to rights or how long you been sleepin’?” Misty took the glass back and put it on the bedside table as she sat down in her chair.  “You been in and out a few days. I reckon another sleep or two your leg will be easy enough for me to help you get out of here.” She tilted her head. “I put your things up Mina.” she said quietly.  “Somethin’ bounced out.” She put the bullet on the bedside table. “I fought myself how I was gonna ask this but best I just put it out there. I ain’t gonna hurt you. It ain’t my way. I ask you do the same by me.”

 

Venable stared at the silver bullet and then at the witch in the chair.  She was caught and wonder of wonders, she wasn’t dead. She swallowed. “What makes you think that was meant for you?”

 

Misty laughed.  “I ain’t hardly been out of this place in years, but I know silver bullets are used for werewolves ‘n’ witches.  I ain’t but a healin’ type kitchen witch but I know ain’t been wolves of any stripe round here while I been here.  Only predators of any size round here are gators, poachers and now you.” She picked the bullet up and ran her thumb over it.  She had a hurt look on her face. “My name ‘sposed to be here Miss Mina?” she said quietly. 

 

Venable frowned.  The sadness in the other woman was touching a place in her that she didn’t even know existed.  She didn’t want this woman sad. “I work with people who hunt witches,” she finally offered.

 

Misty kept her eyes down to hide her amusement at the way Venable was trying to lessen her role in Donoma.  “You’re here for me,” she asked knowing that Venable confirming at least that much was an important step in getting her to roll against the hunters.

 

Mina nodded.   “I was.” She reached out and almost touched the blond before drawing her hand back.   “I can...I can go back. Say you weren’t a witch.”

 

Misty looked up, tears rolling slowly down her cheek.  “How many girls you hurt Mina? Why you hurt people?”        

 

Wilhelmina Venable frowned.  Somehow this woman was capable of touching her with her emotions.  It was a situation she had not experienced since her mother passed.  She wanted to comfort the witch and it was disconcerting. 

 

Misty waited a beat and looked away.  “A lot,” she whispered. She stood and moved to the kitchen area and started putting together an oatmeal with fruit, making sure that Venable could see her.  Grabbing a pair of spoons, she moved back sitting in the chair and offering a bowl to Venable. “You should eat,” she said quietly. “Get your strength back.”

 

Venable accepted the bowl and began eating after Misty dipped her spoon into the bowl she’d given to the redhead and ate.  It felt strange to Mina to recognize a kindness offered for what it was. Most of the time, she saw kindnesses as plays or debts calculated.  “They told me…” she started hesitantly. “They told me witches could only be evil. The power burnt out humanity.” She picked up her spoon and began to eat.

 

Misty stilled her spoon and looked into her bowl.  “An ax can be used to warm a house or kill a body. I rather sit by a fire in winter.  I don’t know who ‘they’ are but they got a lot to learn ‘bout me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to find me I'm thusspokeraven on Tumblr. I'm not on there often, but I do check messages. :)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

* * *

 

Misty watched as Venable slid her legs off the bed and settled her feet against the rough floor.  The doses she’d been giving her would keep her weak for a little while longer, but obviously the redhead’s stubborn streak nearly stacked to hers.  She’d given the leader of Donoma food for thought earlier, but was still not entirely sure whether she’d digest it or spit it up because it wasn’t what she was used to as her Truth.  As Venable struggled physically and perhaps a bit mentally, the blonde came around the corner carrying a basket of herbs.  Placing it on the table near her chopping block, she went and slid her shoulder under Wilhelmina’s arm to give her support.  “Up or down Mina?” she asked gently.

 

The redhead gave her a look at the unasked for nickname but held her peace.  “I was attempting up, but I think I need to go back down again.” She tried to guide the descent with a hand on the rough board wall.  

 

“Don’t you worry none.  I got you. I won’t let you fall.”  Misty slowly lowered Mina. She closely examined the leg.  “Swellin’s almost gone. Fever’s broke. Got maybe a day or two of my company left.”  She smiled sadly.  “Can’t say I won’t miss having the company.”

 

The older woman searched her face.  “Why don’t you hate me?” Mina asked.  She winced slightly. For the most part her honesty was broken glass that got in other people’s feet but this cut a little off her.  

 

“For killin’ those girls?”  Misty sighed. “Some of us just got the scorpion in us.  It comes down I suppose to who you kill. I ain’t happy you're hurting girls who probably never hurt no one or if they did, it was the mistakes you make when you are trying to learn how to control yourself. Scorpion in you, you gotta swing that tail. It’s part of you. I can’t fault you for your nature, just your choices and from what you said someone's been pourin’ poison in your ear.”  Misty curled onto her chair. “Let me see those stems of yours. A bit of a rub will get the muscles wakin’ up.”

 

Ms. Venable stared at her with a knit brow for a long moment before Misty looked up.  She shook her head and moved her leg into Misty’s reach. Some part of her wondered if she ought not be offended at being referred to as a scorpion, but she had to admit the healer had her there.  It seemed Misty gave her much to think about… and excellent leg massages.  Her eyes slid closed.  

 

She took the former Delphi Trust's beliefs because it gave her everything she needed.  They were such careful people     They had to be just as aware of her nature as Misty.  They knew her to be a killer and they poured poison to make her kill their choice.  She watched the beautiful woman run her fingertips over her calf. They sought to make her kill this woman who woke her up in so many ways.

 

Misty looked up to see the gears turning in Mina’s head.   She ducked her head down.  “I was thinking of stew and bread tonight,” she offered conversationally. The swamp witch drew light fingers over the tight skin of Mina’s calf.  She bit a lip on a smile at the slight shiver. “Or would you rather somethin’ else? My stocks are low, but I reckon I can come up with somethin’”

 

“I am not fond of manipulation.  My… employers lied to me.” Mina frowned 

 

Misty had to be careful about writing checks that’d eventually be cashed.  “Ain’t no saints Mina. Everybody lies sooner or later.” She put down Mina’s leg and worked on the other one.

 

Mina chewed that one over.  “I see. You are lying right now in your care for me?”  She hated the feeling of caring about the answer. It was easy when she didn’t care about anyone or anything but this woman… there was something about her.

 

Misty shook her head.  “I ain’t gonna lie. You make it hard for a body, especially a witch body to care.  I do care though. You are a natural predator and that can be a mess of trouble, but I ain’t afraid.  I guess your rough edges tickle me a bit and made me fond.”

 

“Fond.”  Mina rolled that concept over in her head.  She felt a bond to this woman as well. It was difficult to reconcile her mission when Misty had made her so….fond, as well.

 

Putting down the foot in her hands, Misty sat beside her on the bed.  “The world looks at you, they gonna see twisty body, twisty soul. I see someone worth my while to know.  I don’t know how you are, who you are but I want to know.” She curled her fingers around Mina’s. “I ain’t here to make you anythin’.  I just want you to be you.” She kissed Mina’s temple and stood. “I best start cookin’.”

 

Ms.Venable looked at her fingers and then touched her temple.  She watched Misty putter in what passed for her kitchen. She would be well enough to leave soon, but would her brain and emotions be sorted by then.  It amazed her that she had finally met someone who could reference her back without Mina wanting to slam a knife in her back, preferably literally.

 

She needed to know more.  “When I leave….” she began.

 

Misty turned from her vegetables.  “I think I might just miss you.” she offered quietly before turning back to hack the carrots.

 

Venable looked at her hands.  “You don’t have to miss me.”

 

The swamp witch blinked and turned back toward Mina.  “Leave my swamp?”

 

“Just for a little while.”  Mina looked at her. “Talking with you is refreshing.”

 

Misty’s smile lit up the little shack.  “It would be my pleasure Miss Mina.” She cocked her head a moment.  “Just get me back before my garden goes completely wild.”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like Ms. V. I have a new one shot of these two posting this week.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty helped Wilhelmina around a tangle of roots before stopping and looking around. “There is a small town just past this copse.  From the description, this is where you left your car. I will just stay here and wait for you.” She patted a nearby stump with a smile.

 

Venable looked into Misty’s face.  It was as sweet and lovely as it had been for days, but there was a touch of something around the eyes.  “Are you afraid of something?” she asked. It still puzzled her to no end that she actually did care about the answer.

 

Misty looked down at her hands, remembering the pain when they were too burnt for the fingers to move, using them to shovel magic mud all over her.  “Church in town decided to burn me at the stake, almost killed me. Suffer not a witch to live and all that. I ain’t been fond of them since.”

 

Mina looked speculatively at the buildings just visible past the mossy trunks.  She was well aware of the irony of her rage at them for daring to hurt this woman.  The funny thing was, her secure little bubble of me against the world had somehow expanded to an us.  She was determined not to look too closely at it while still in Misty’s homeland. The red head tightened her grip on her cane.  “I will secure my car and return to you. Please be patient. It will take time.”

 

Misty reached for Wilhelmina’s hand, noting the slight stiffening that still accompanied her being touched.  “I will wait as long as you need me to,” She looked around. “Some fungus to look at while I wait.” She smiled and was surprised seeing the redhead’s lips twitch up slightly.  “Be careful.”

 

Wilhelmina nodded and reluctantly pulled away.  “I will.” She began to walk slowly toward the tiny community.  As soon as she was clear of the trees, she began to skirt the edges.  A very small community with only one real church. Out front the sign declared that godless gays need to pray the gay away.  Nodding, Venable went to her car and pulled open a locked chest in the trunk. A stroll back had her moving through the cemetery stones out back toward the gas line into the church.  She attached an explosive and walked to her car, driving it toward the copse.

 

Misty hopped in the  idling  car and looked curiously at Mina when she didn’t drive away immediately.  An explosion took place on the other side of the town. Misty frowned and turned to look out the back window at the source of the blast.  “What the hell was that?”

 

Mina adjusted her mirror so she could enjoy her work better, her lip curling at the excellent blast that resulted from her handiwork.  “They focused so much on suffer not….perhaps they would have been better off remembering eye for an eye.” She put the car in gear and began driving away feeling quite pleased .

 

Misty turned, her lips twitching.  She began to laugh. The blonde felt a little bad for the good people in the church who hadn’t done her dirty, but knowing how the venom flowed from that particular pulpit, she couldn’t feel too bad that the no doubt empty church got burned up like her.  “Pull over.” she said pointing at the road’s shoulder.

 

Venable did so and looked at her curiously.  She was shocked as Misty suddenly threw arms around her and hugged her tightly.  “There ain't nobody that ever done anything like that for me.” She smiled happily as she held onto the other woman.

 

Venable closed her eyes and felt peace.  It was almost as disorienting as the scent of flowers from the blonde’s hair.  She pulled back slightly and looked at the happiness shining from Misty’s face.  Her lips parted as she found her eyes drawn to the witch’s lips.

 

Misty saw the other woman’s eyes fall and leaned in.  As tense as Mina got about being touched, she was a little worried how this kiss would be but she needn’t bothered.  Mina was awkward with her hands and hell, most of her body, but she had firm control of her lips. They brushed and lifted before returning with a fire igniting force.  Misty moaned. Her fingers curled around the back of Mina’s neck keeping her close.  

 

Venable heard the moan and pressed further into the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance.  When she had a successful hunt she felt an incredible high of sorts, the sense of ultimate power making her feel invulnerable and in ultimate control.  Destroying the house of worship that had inspired the people who hurt Misty made her feel that and this kiss was driving all those feelings to impossible heights.  She wanted more. Her fingers slipped under Misty’s shirt running over her skin, lightly scratching here and there.

Misty pulled back with  incredible  inexpressible reluctance.  Her pupils were large and black and she pulled in a deep breath.  “I don’t want to stop,” she  explained, “but if Sheriff Hoyt sees me anywhere near that fire….”

 

Venable touched her lip as if to seal in the feeling of the kiss.  She felt alive for the first time in years, it was certainly the first time anyone had inspired a dampness in her panties in that long.  She nodded. Her fingers caught the back of Misty’s neck and dragged her in for another, though shorter claiming kiss. “We will leave. We will find a place were we won’t be interrupted.” she said firmly, her lips a  hair's breadth from Misty’s.  Her fingers slowly left Misty’s neck and she turned to restart the car.

 

“Hell yeah,” Misty affirmed.  She slid her hand onto Mina’s thigh.  

 

Mina’s eyes returned to hers and then down to her thigh.  Her fingers came up to capture Misty’s chin. “Interruption free for a significant amount of time.”     


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting updates to this fic and Tropes. Life has been very hectic the last few weeks. I hope to start posting more often starting next week. Enjoy! :)

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Venable drove, her eyes on the horizon as her mind was firmly on the blonde woman riding beside her and the hand on her thigh.  She was tempted to simply drive back to her new home simply to prolong the contact. She shook the irrational thought from her head.  The redhead curled her hand around Misty’s as she turned the car toward the small airport where the company plane waited.

 

Misty smiled as Mina took her hand.  Knowing how uncomfortable the woman was with touch, she was inordinately pleased with the gesture.   Mina’s actions in the town were a revelation. Mina was a scorpion but one that had somehow found a concern for Misty and apparently a passion.  The thing was, Misty was starting to feel as much for the quiet woman beside her. She chewed her lip looking out the window wondering how to tell Mina the truth.

 

Wilhelmina made plans in her head.  They would go to her home where they could spend time together.  At some point Mina planned to dose Misty to resolve lingering doubts, but then they would be able to explore things.  She felt conflicted about the idea of a physical exploration, but soon pushed that aside. The witch had already seen her naked and didn’t seem to care a whit about her back.  The lingering question…. What would she do to the organization that pitted her against the woman beside her. Mina’s lips curled as she thought about the possibilities.

 

She pressed the button on her console.  “Dial Air Operations.”

 

“This is Air Operations, Ms. Venable.  Amy speaking.”

 

“Have the plane ready.  I will be heading home.”  She looked over at Misty. “With a companion.”

 

Misty smiled at Mina.  She was pleased that the hunter mentioned her at all.

 

“Of course Ms. Venable.  One hour.”

 

“Very good Amy.”  She punched the button.  The redhead looked over at Misty.  “Takes twenty to get to the airport.  What shall we do with the remaining time?”  She asked.       

 

Misty chuckled.  “Set an alarm, see how much kissing we can do in thirty five minutes.”

 

“And the other five?”  Mina asked the saucy witch.

 

Misty ran her hand along Mina’s thigh and squeezed slowly near the top, enjoying the sound from Mina’s throat.  “Five minutes to fix what we might do to one another’s clothes.”

 

Mina nodded.  “My company pays a lot for the right to park this car anywhere on the lot.  I think a nice quiet corner. It would irksome to be disturbed.” She smiled to herself as she took her other hand off the wheel and slid up Misty’s skirt to expose her thigh.  The hunter licked her lips at the play of muscles under the skin. Just touching this woman was almost as good as the climax of a hunt and her scent building in the car was dizzying.  A normally sedate driver, she suddenly found herself driving faster. Thirty five minutes would hardly be enough.   

 

Misty’s head fell back against the headrest and her legs spread as Mina’s hand slid higher and gripped before moving in slow circles and occasionally lightly scratching as it eased upward.  The teasing was soaking Misty’s underwear long before Mina’s fingers cupped her mound.

 

Mina rested her own head back against the rest at the sound of Misty’s moan.  Her mouth dried knowing she wanted so much more but had to wait. She stroked over the fabric of the witch’s panties, feeling their dampness and smiling, knowing she was the reason.  The hunter drove confidently even as she slid the fabric to one side to run her finger along Misty’s slit.

 

“Oh fuck Mina,” Misty gasped.  Her hand reached up to the headrest to give it something to clutch as distracting Mina was going to be a no no. Her hips raised, trying to guide Mina’s hand to more pressure.

 

Mina moved them to a faster lane and lightly pinched Misty’s clit.  “Greedy,” she gently chided. The sounds the witch made were intoxicating.  She slid a finger down to press it into the blonde, smiling at the sound of her cry.  Mina pulled her hand from Misty and tasted the finger. She knew if Misty put her own hand in Mina’s underwear she would find an ocean.  That taste of the blonde was igniting her like a fuse.  

 

Misty watched the redhead with dark eyes.  Watching her suck the finger covered with the witch’s juices was … it was beautiful in a way she hadn’t known possible.  Misty drew that hand to her own lips and sucked on it. The faintest taste of herself, and the taste of the juice Mina had drunk at a diner on their way.  

 

Wilhelmina moaned.  The feel of the blonde’s tongue on her finger was a sensual storm, ripping through her reserve.  She gently pulled her finger free before she was distracted enough not to care about an accident.  Her hand slid down to cup Misty’s mound again. She squeezed slightly marking her claim before sliding her hand into Misty’s underwear.    All her years on this earth, she had never gotten close to feeling these things. She pushed two fingers into Misty and stroked them in and out.  

 

Misty cried out as Mina pressed into her.  She loved the room in this car. Her knees were spread wantonly as her hips raised up into Mina’s touch.  An orgasm rushed up at her as the car hurtled down the road. Her nails dug into the leather of the seat as her muscles tightened.  Her other hand pressed down over Mina’s hand as her hips raised once again. She cried out, the power of the orgasm taking them both by surprise.

 

Mina felt the witch’s body clinging tightly to her fingers, muscles rippling around them.  She was nearly panting with her want. The exits passed quickly and not nearly quickly enough.  She wanted more of all Misty could offer. Misty’s hand pulled hers gently from her underwear. Mina groaned as the blonde’s tongue curled around first one finger, then another.

 

Misty watched Mina’s face, seeing the flush and the panting, she smiled.  “I can’t wait to taste you.”

 

The hunter ignored the horns from behind her as she righted their travel path.  “Soon,” she promised herself as much as the witch.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty laughed as the tape measure traveled up her side.  “That tickles,” she said cheerfully as she winked at the woman in the chair nearby who was attempting to keep her emotions off her face.

 

The tailor chuckled.  “I am a miracle worker, but one who requires precise measurements to transform you from a 60s poster child to an office worker.”

 

The tailor’s daughter came into the small shop.  She held up a bag. “My ex had hair that makes yours look blah.  This stuff will tame the locks guaranteed.” She smiled at the swamp witch.  “I love those cheeks Miss Day. Super hot look with the hippy hippy thing. Total shame to pour you into a suit.”

 

The tailor clicked his tongue.  “Behave Tatiana. Miss Day is here for suiting and your help with her look.  Do not offend her or Ms. Venable with your glib tongue.”

 

Misty twitched a brow at Wilhelmina and gave a smile.  The woman in purple merely adjusted her grip on her cane and nodded.  “You said you would be able to fit the suit with little difficulty and the hair?  How long?”

 

Tatiana looked Misty over in a way that made Wilhelmina shift in her chair.  She was still disconcerted with the feelings of jealousy she had. It was almost as disconcerting as not being angry at Misty’s amused look.  “I can have it ready in about two hours. A little more than that if you want me to do the makeup as well.”

 

“Miss Day and I will return when the suit is ready and you will complete her look.  Perhaps we should get some fake glasses. Please adjust your makeup accordingly.”

 

“You are gonna be the most gorgeous boring muthafucka ever Miss Day,” Tatiana responded.

 

Misty laughed as the tailor slapped the back of his daughter’s head.  She looked over at the unamused looking executive as she moved to Wilhelmina’s side.  “I hope you are plannin’ to feed me.” She gripped the redhead’s shoulder and massaged gently.

 

Mina was lost for a moment in the memory of the blonde’s loving touches on the plane.  She opened her hand on the cane and reclosed it as if to reset herself. “I believe it can be arranged Miss Day.”  She stood slowly, nodding regally to the tailor. “Mr. Stepanovich, please text the usual number when you are finished.”

 

Misty waved as they left.  “You work with him before?”

 

“He is extraordinarily gifted at minimizing my flaws.”   Mina raised the car fob and unlocked.

 

The blonde ran fingers down Mina’s back.  “I have yet to find them in or out of his clothing.”   Smiling, Misty slid into the car. “So what is the plan Ms. Venable?” she asked in a teasing voice.

 

“Food.  We have gone far too long since the honey roasted peanuts on the plane.”  Mina looked over at Misty troubled before turning her attention back to the business of driving them out of the parking lot.  She would be interrogating Misty when they went to Donoma, but she was uncertain that she wanted to know the truth. She was even more uncertain about Misty’s response to being interrogated.

 

Misty smiled as she leaned forward and looked through the windshield.  “Ain’t never seen anything like this town.”

 

Mina pulled into a parking lot.  ‘It’s very vertical. I have to say I rather prefer horizontal cities.  There is a certain element of claustrophobia for some people who are unused to this.”    She indicated the low building before them. “I hope Italian is acceptable.”

 

“Pasta is love,” Misty replied cheerfully.  As Mina began moving toward the door Misty slid her arm in the redhead’s.  “Maybe this is the time for me to tell you a few things.” She felt a bit grim about it, but if Mina found out on her own she would make everyone Misty loved pay.

 

Mina frowned.  “Of course.” She looked at the swamp witch.  “Perhaps after we have eaten. I have a feeling that this will be a less than appetizing discussion.”

 

As they finished their food and waited on a dessert, Misty looked at Mina.  “You ain’t the only scorpion at the table Mina,” she began. She ran her fingers over the napkin in her lap and chewed on her lip.

 

Mina nodded.  “Pretending to… have affection for me?” she charged.  Better to know these things sooner rather than later.

 

Misty waved her hands in negation  “No. That is real enough. You are not the easiest person in the world, but I am fond of you.  It’s why I want you to know the truth.” She watched the waitress leave the plates of tiramisu and smiled before looking back at Mina.   The blonde took another settling breath.            

 

“And the truth?” Venable’s face shuttered.  She didn’t want this woman to know if she hurt her.

 

Misty saw the cold expression and slid her hand over Mina’s.  “I care and I ain’t going nowhere. Hear me out please.”

 

Mina gave a nod.  She was already planning what truth serum to use to confirm everything Misty was about to say and not to say.   Her jaw tightened.

 

The blonde drew in a big breath.  “I’m a scorpion too. I killed before...wakin’ up almost dead gators to eat poachers and such.  I lied… not about my feelings, but I hid my tribe, my coven. They’re my family and I gotta protect ‘em.  I knew what you were even before I confronted you, I thought if you knew me, maybe you’d think about who is tellin’ you to kill and why.  I ain’t proud of hidin’ the truth but you are a dangerous woman Mina.”      

 

Mina’s brow knit.  It was strange, but she felt a kind of relief.  Angels are easy to love, but difficult to live up to.  She used her other hand to pick up the fork and cut away a bite.  She lifted the fork to Misty. “I cannot say I am entirely pleased, but I did invite you here to get to know you.”

 

Misty cocked her head.  “You are a riddle Mina. I hope I get to solve you.”  She accepted the bite and smiled. “This is way too good.  I gotta figure out how to make this in a swamp.” Her fingers trailed along Mina’s jaw.  She leaned forward for a tender kiss. The blonde was sad at the slight reserve in the other woman but was determined to get the surprisingly passionate redhead back from her distance.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina sat in the tailor’s chair again.  Her hands moved on the cane restlessly as she considered Misty’s revelation.  It was not difficult to accept in actuality. Her own nature naturally made her suspect such things in others.  It was actually easier to trust tarnished people, simply matter of finding their price or motivation. Her chin raised.  How did images of Misty cumming flash into her skull at the most inconvenient moment. She bit back a growl and looked toward the curtain that Misty and Tatiana remained behind.  “Is there an issue?” she asked, her voice hard.

 

Mr. Stepanovich came up from his machine to the side of the small shop.  He had a fondness for the businesswoman who knew what she wanted, when she wanted it and who knew to value those who helped hide her secrets, like her back in his tailored suits or her…. companion’s less than business like origins.  “I’m sure all is well, Ms. Venable.” He placed a tiny cup of espresso on the small table beside the woman in purple even knowing she would not likely even see it in her impatience. He likewise turned toward the curtain.

 

Tatiana stepped out from behind the curtain with a triumphant look on her face.  “She’s ready.” Turning, she tugged the long dark cloth to the side revealing Misty tugging on a cuff as she tried to deal with the much more fitted clothing she sported.

 

The swamp witch had been replaced.  In her place, a tall woman with black rimmed glasses and blonde hair tamed, a wavy cap of hair and a long braid down her back.  She wore the white buttoned shirt only buttoned to this side of legal and the skirt was respectable…. barely. Long legs ended in classically simple heels.  Misty smiled and pulled on a jacket with a puckish air. While she preferred her own style, there was something to be said for playing dress up, particularly when she caught sight of Mina’s face.

 

Mina stood slowly as her mind tore the shirt open and pushed the skirt up those long legs.  Mentally, she pushed Misty over the nearest desk and made her cry out in pleasure over and over.  From the look on Misty’s face, she knew exactly what was in the hunter’s mind. Mina looked to the tailor and his daughter.  “Acceptable. Add 25 percent to the bill.” She planted.

 

Tatiana gave Misty a thumbs up and danced to the register.  “Pleasure doing business ladies. Sign here and get busy with the pleasure.”  She yelped as her father swatted the back of her head again. She smiled and handed over the receipt.  “Have a nice day,“ she singsonged.

 

Misty looked out the windshield and smiled as Mina’s fingers stroked her from knee to the edge of the skirt on her thigh. “You looked like you wanted to gobble me up Mina,” she purred.  It still amazed her that Mina was affected by her. Misty’s long fingers slid behind Mina’s neck as she turned slightly in the seat. Nipping Mina’s throat, she ran her lips to the redhead’s ear, noting the delicious shiver.  It was intoxicating, being with Mina like this.

 

Mina’s fingers slid between Misty’s thighs.  “Did we forget to purchase undergarments?” she asked, tsking as she “inspected.”

 

Misty smiled broadly before running her tongue on the edge of Mina’s lobe.  “I sure as fuck didn’t.” She nipped and tugged on it before running her tongue on it again.  Her arms slid over the silky shirt Wilhelmina wore like armor, fingers sliding into her hair.

 

Venable felt the corner of her lips lift and covered the smile by dragging Misty into a kiss that no doubt would smear the newly laid on lipstick on her lover’s lips.  She pressed her fingers to Misty’s mound. “We need to show up at the office,” she noted, her brow raised.  

 

Misty massaged Mina’s breast through her purple shirt as she kissed the redhead’s throat.  “Pick this up and soon,” she said firmly before sitting back in her very comfortable car seat with a luxurious stretch.

 

The redhead pulled back reluctantly.  She checked her mirror, touching the runaway red smeared on the corner of her lip.  “I have a very large desk.” she delivered blandly.

 

Misty threw her head back and laughed.  “I love the way you think.” She ran her fingers over Mina’s thigh before pointing out the windshield.  “Let’s go before I get naughty again.”

 

A quick stop to fix their appearances and a fair drive left them in front of the Donoma building.  Misty was uneasy at the idea of being around this many aggressively anti witch types with silver bullets.  Her hands became fists in her lap.  

 

Mina reached over and placed a hand on Misty’s.  “I pulled everything on you before the employees moved in so I could hunt you myself.  They have no way of knowing what you are. They will not harm you.”

 

“And if I want to harm the hell out of them?” Misty asked frowning.

 

Mina nodded understanding Misty’s antipathy for her employees.  “There may be room for negotiation on that point at a later time.”  The hunter’s fingers tapped on the wheel as she drove. She looked over at Misty.  “You realize I will need to interrogate you when we arrive.” She carefully kept her eyes straight ahead and on the road.

 

Misty looked at Mina before frowning and looking out the windshield.  She told the woman the truth, at least as far as she was willing. Mina accepted her for who she was to her surprise.  She wondered what would make Mina pick up her silver bullet and put it in her head and if she was just hours from saying those words.  She took a breath. She had to be all in. Mina accepted. She needed to accept this is what Mina needed. “Try not to use that stuff that makes people hung over.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

* * *

 

 

They walked slowly through the office building, Ms. Venable occasionally stopping to accept folders and greet the new Donoma team as they walked through.  The crew seemed to have been briefed that she was an iceberg as they simply nodded politely and moved away. Ms. Venable rather enjoyed their quiet deference.  As they say, it's good to be a queen.

 

Misty followed a couple steps back and watched Mina in her element.  She orchestrated a flow of people, sometimes demanding further results from this one or dismissing another with a wave of a hand.  A large man in a suit that just barely held him stepped up. “I understand you went hunting while we got the office team potty trained.  How did that go?”

 

Mina looked at the vice president foisted on her by the organization.  “It was acceptable.”

 

Henry Rollins considered his cold fish boss and nodded.  “No hunting stories over scotch then.” His eye was caught by the fish’s assistant hovering nearby.  His eyes slid over the blonde’s body. “She wasn’t in the resume file.”

 

“Personal recruit,” Venable responded tersely looking through the folders. She selected several.  “These belong to you.” She wondered about the best way to remove the eyes. After seeing the way Henry looked at Misty, she knew she would be learning.  She held out the folders. “Miss Day, take these folders to the office at the end of the hall.” 

 

Misty raised a brow and with a faux meekness responded.  “Yes Ms. Venable. Right away Ms. Venable.”

 

Ms.Venable turned back to the man mountain who was busy watching Misty leave.  “Mr. Rollins. We seem to have an issue.”

 

He turned back.  “What issue?”

 

“You are under the impression that this is a bordello.  You will not ogle fellow staff members or I will take a great deal of pleasure in putting you in every Sexual Harassment class I can find.”  She turned and began thumping her cane down the hall. She stiffened as she caught his barely audible response.  

 

Wilhelmina Venable smiled tightly as she began plotting various ways she might deal with her vice president.  Whether she hunted witches or hunters, she would kill him…. Slowly. She entered her office and locked the door.  “I will make a gift of his eyes,” she said tersely before seeking out the cabinet where her weapons and trophies lived.  Looking up from the guns was a shelf bearing a leather pouch. She withdrew it and unzipped it. Inside were several hypodermics and an assortment of evil brews.  Ignoring the poisons, she considered her options. Misty joined her.

 

The swamp witch was a little nervous about the truth serum, but considering the way she had manipulated Mina she had to be prepared to take her knocks even if they took the form of a bullet.  She pulled a chair over and removed the jacket to roll up her sleeve.  

 

Mina turned to watch her.  She held a tiny bottle by the neck,  She moved the executive chair close and sat in it.  She picked up an alcohol pad and wiped the spot she would inject.  She looked into Misty’s face as she filled the needle. She could see Misty had accepted this.  

 

Mina held the needle close to Misty’s arm but reversed her hand drawing her pinky down the swamp witch’s skin.  She saw a tiny shiver and a light go on in the blonde’s eyes. Venable’s breathing slowed as she watched her. “What was the original plan?”

 

Misty’s brow knit as she looked down at the needle riding lightly over her skin.  “You are what you are. I was going to try to convince you that hunters are more fun to kill than witches.”

 

The red head’s finger circled the spot on Misty’s arm.  “And now….”

 

“I want to be with you,” she whispered.  “And if we can kill hunters at the same time….”  Misty felt like the world had narrowed to that patch of skin and to Mina’s eyes.

 

Mina placed the needle against the skin.  “Everyone betrays, everyone falls short,” she observed.

 

Misty braced for the injection.  “I will tell you the same. The drug will tell you the same.”

 

Mina’s eyes looked down at the needle touching that delicate skin without breaking it.   She withdrew it. At Misty’s confused look, she simply said. “I know what I need to.”

 

Mina replaced the pouch and went to look out the window.  Misty was something that she never expected. She found herself needing to move forward with this woman even with that tiny space for doubt.   She turned to consider the blonde. “Perhaps we could inject his eyeballs with an epoxy so they might be hung from a car mirror.”

 

Misty’s lips spread into a smile.  “I wouldn’t want to keep bits of him around.  Perhaps we might just squish them and move on.”

 

Mina touched her cane to Misty’s thigh.  “I have no objection.” She slowly pressed the edge of Misty’s skirt up.  “If I have failed to indicate sufficiently. I would like to be with you too.”  She tapped the cane on the desk. “Bend over it Miss Day.”

 

Misty stretched herself slowly over the desk, looking over her shoulder with a smile.  She felt Mina’s hand slide the skirt up further. The swamp witch jumped slightly as Mina lightly spanked the bare buttock she found.  “You will not survive betraying me again,” the redhead observed.

 

“I wouldn’t want to,” Misty replied quietly. 

 

Ms. Venable paused in the motion of her hands over Misty’s bottom to look at the beautiful blonde.  She blinked slowly. Her hands moved again to cup the warm flesh. She would make this woman hers. It was an emotional response, a rebellion against the order she craved, but it was a truth, with a capital T.  She licked her lips and glanced up. “The papers I gave you to put away are in disarray Miss Day.” She brought her hand down firmly.

 

Misty pressed against the hand that remained on the heat it had just caused.  ‘Yes Ms. Venable,” she responded with a purr. She was rather looking forward to exploring Mina’s obvious attraction for her office persona.  She raised her ass further. “And I forgot your coffee.”

 

* * *

 

 

Rollins threw his mug against the wall.  The cold fish bitch needed to pay for speaking to him that way.  He smiled. The bitch could die in a hunt. He would rule the roost and wouldn’t he love that.  Maybe he would start by playing with the fish’s little outside hire.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty caught her breath and slowly drew her skirt back to its proper position with a wiggle and a tug after raising herself from the surface of the desk.  Mina sat in her executive chair, her pupils large and black as they slowly surveyed the witch. Misty planted her foot on the arm of Mina’s chair with a smile.  She rather enjoyed the way the redhead treated her sexy secretary.   

 

Venable ran her hand along the presented leg to disappear briefly under the fabric.   She was quite pleased with Misty’s help in breaking in her desk. She looked at her office door.  ‘Have a seat over there with the manual. I believe I owe you something.”

 

Misty nodded and her fingertips drew Mina into a kiss.  Pulling back she ran her finger on the executive’s face to capture a runaway smear of lipstick.  She put on the glasses and sat primly in the corner of the office.

 

Venable reached for her phone and lifted it.  She dialed the secretarial pool not having designated one for herself yet.  “Rollins to my office.” She listened as the woman on the other end of the line confirmed the order and rang out.  

 

Misty sucked in a breath.  As soon as Mina hung up the phone, she asked, “What are you up to?”  She crossed her legs as she sat in the corner chair and enjoyed watching her hunter in her native environment.  She was amazed constantly at the little changes that came over the redhead since they arrived. She wondered if there were similar differences in her own behavior in this new place.

 

Mina considered the blond witch.  “I intend to give you his eyes. I must lay the groundwork.  It would hardly be a satisfying gift if it destroyed us both.”  She slid files onto her desk. It would hardly do for her employee to see her slacking.

 

“My hunter,” Misty responded affectionately.  She adjusted her glasses and gave Mina a wink.  Her lips curled and she cocked her head enjoying her very protective and surprisingly sweet hunter.

 

A knock and the door opened.  “You rang Venable?” Rollins grumped as he thumped into the office.  His disdain for his new boss was clear in every line.

 

“Ms. Venable,” she coldly responded.  Mina followed his glance toward Misty and hated him more.  “Mr. McKinnon should be summoned and you will be his host. See that you arrange his trip Mr. Rollins.”  She pulled her laptop closer. “See that the arrangements are made immediately.” She gave a dismissive wave that he apparently missed as he moved closer to her desk and loomed perhaps thinking his size would intimidate her.

 

“What’s the rush?” Rollins asked confused.  “We shouldn’t need him outside the quarterlys.”

 

Mina looked up at him blandly.  “The organization required you to be my second Mr. Rollins.  It did not require me to retain you beyond the six month window.  Remember that.” She turned toward some paperwork, dismissing him in another way.

 

Rollins’s jaw jumped and he soothed himself with thoughts of what he would do to this harridan and her bit of fluff.  He stood straighter and gave a mocking salute. “Orders received.” He spun on his heel and winked at the fluff, he headed out.  This bitch’s reign would not last. He would see to that.

 

As he left Misty moved to lock the office door again.  Frowning, she turned and headed back toward the redhead and her battleship desk o’ love.  She stood behind Mina’s chair and unbuttoning her blouse, slid her hand in to massage her lover’s breast.  “McKinnon?”

 

“If I am to become the scorpion to witches, I will need to ensure this hydra never has the ability to rise again.  McKinnon was activated to awaken this cell.” She leaned back giving Misty greater access to tease and twist her nipple.  “He will be aware of the other cells. I cut off the heads right, the hunters will not see their doom until it tears their throats out.”  She exhaled unsteadily. She moaned as Misty nipped and nuzzled her throat. Her legs slid apart as naturally as breathing. A single touch brought out the wanton in her.

 

Misty moved around to swivel the chair toward her, drinking in the vision of Mina aroused by her touch.  She reached forward to press Mina’s shirt and bra away, over silken skin. Leaning forward she wrapped her lips around a nipple before swirling her tongue over it.  She smiled at the sounds from her lover.

 

Mina slid her fingers into Misty’s hair, curling, keeping her close.  In putting the needle away, she had chosen to take the blonde on faith.  It was an illogical decision but one that she had accepted. No one had made her feel like…. Really just feel for so many years and she wondered where it would lead. She found herself quite enjoying the journey.

 

Misty slid her lips down as her hands slid Mina’s skirt up.  Drawing her underwear aside, Misty sampled ambrosia. Her tongue swirled and then teased the redhead’s clit.  She looked up and rose. Mina’s eyes fastened on her. “Yours,” Misty affirmed.

 

Mina blinked feeling something slide home.   Her fingers tightened in Misty’s hair drawing her lips in.  “Mine.” She took a slow breath. “Yours,” she breathed out before hungrily kissing her witch.

 

Misty nodded.  The hunter was turned utterly.  She felt a relief at that thought and a sadness that that thought would still matter.  Her lips brushed Mina’s lips, jaw and ghosted her throat. She looked Mina in the eye. “Lose the skirt,” she said firmly.

 

Mina’s lips twitched at the command in her witch’s voice.  “Yes, Ms. Day.” She awkwardly pulled off the skirt and the underwear with it.  She wondered how Ms. Day would look in a royal purple for a moment before Misty lowered her head and drove thoughts out of her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty adjusted her glasses before approaching the coffee machine.  She truly was missing her little cabin now. There was no machine at her shack featuring a half dozen knobs and what have you just waiting for you to screw up so it made a steamy hissy laugh at you.  She gave a chuckle. Being in Mina’s world was just all kinds of weird for her. She had been learning to fit in at the Academy, but apparently the kitchen tech budget was much, much lower there.

 

Rollin’s leaned on the counter nearby. He had to admit, the boss’s fluff was real hot. He adjusted his necktie and smiled.   “I can show you how things work around here,” he offered in a smarmy tone.

 

Misty looked him up and down and turned back to the coffee machine.  She worked out where the steam nozzle was and adjusted it. “I think I have a handle on things.”

 

Rollins leaned into her eye line, his hand on top of the machine.  “You really need to rethink things. Unlike your… mentor, I am not going anywhere.”  He jumped as the steam washed over him.  

 

Misty handed him a towel.  “Careful now, those things are tricky.”

 

As Rollins hurried away to dry the front of his pants and locate his dignity, Mina stepped away from the refrigerator and into view.  “Really should be careful with those tricks Sabrina,” she said quietly before using the coffee machine.

 

Misty smiled.  “I think he intends to take you out Ms. Venable.”

 

“I believe Mr. Rollins will be looking for his blistered balls for the time being.”  Mina took down a mug and put a tea bag in it for Misty. “Patience. His eyeballs will be yours yet.”

 

Misty accepted her tea.  “I would rather have you.”

 

“You already have that Ms. Day.”  Mina took her coffee. “Let’s plot shall we?”  She lifted her arm to indicate the swamp witch should lead the way.

 

It was with a sense of great anticipation that Mina herself answered her office door days later.  Mr. McKinnon led the way with Rollins in tow. The big man sneered at the sight of the two women.  “Sorry to interrupt your girl on girl time Venny. I got the boss man for you.”

 

Venable closed the door and sat in her chair.  “Sit gentlemen.”

 

McKinnon smiled pleasantly at Misty.  “Black coffee, young lady.”

 

Wilhelmina chuckled.  “She is not an administrative assistant.  She is the editor of the games”

 

“What the fuck?  Editor of the games?” Rollins asked laughing at the absurd woman.

 

“Ancient Rome.  The editor of the games had a very important duty.  When lives were in the balance, they chose who lived and who died.”

 

“I told you McKinnon.  This bitch is crazy.” Rollins roared.

 

Misty came to the desk and placed a set of files on it.  She headed toward the cupboard and pulled out Mina’s injection kit.   She placed it on the edge of the desk before heading for the door with a nod.

 

Mina looked at McKinnon.  “This is the ham handed, ignorant and blatantly sexist second you saddled me with.” she said calmly.    

 

“He is a successful Hunter and leader of Hunters,” McKinnon responded with equal calmness.

 

Mina ran her finger over the head of her cane as she considered both men.  “Ms. Day has been kind enough to make certain introductions,” she said touching her folders.  “I will be bringing in additional outside help to ensure the success of a new corporate culture.”

 

Misty came in and held open the door.  A woman in a headscarf and large sunglasses came in and nodded in greeting to Wilhelmina.  “Ms. Venable,” she greeted.

 

“What the fuck is this you crazy bitch?”

 

McKinnon looked back at Ms. Venable.  “I have to admit, Ms. Venable, I am confused.”  He leaned forward. “I don’t understand what it is you wish to change.  What is this new corporate culture?”

 

Cordelia Goode pulled off the scarf and came to stand beside Mina on one side, Misty on the other.  Mina lifted her chin. “Hunted.”

 

“Witch!” McKinnon hissed as he spotted the leader of the Salem coven and tried to push himself up to find himself slammed back into the chair by an unseen force.  He fought it until he saw that Rollins was being detained by virtue of his tie being pulled til he was purple.  

 

Rollins fingers tore at his tie trying to wrest it free from the magic that was holding him in place.  It suddenly loosened and he sucked in air to be denied more a moment later. Misty watched him calmly as she gave him just enough air to remain conscious. The swamp witch looked down at Mina at the touch of her hand on her wrist.

 

Mina looked up.  “I wish to give you perfect eyes, not ones marred by petechial hemorrhages,” she said in an almost gentle tone.

 

Rollins sucked in air, as his shoulders were pressed back into the seat.  “That witch manipulated you, you bitch. Don’t be stupid.”

 

Mina looked up at Misty.  “Yes she did.” she confirmed.

 

“She’ll turn on you the first chance she gets,” McKinnon added as he renewed his intention to fight Cordelia’s power.

 

Mina chuckled.  “You hired a scorpion.  You failed to consider what might happen should that scorpion find a mate rather than a victim.”  She pushed herself up and moved to the pouch, opening it and placing various items on the table.

 

McKinnon sneered.  “You kill me, the other cells will activate.  They will kill you for a traitor and massacre your new friends.”

 

Mina looked at him almost sadly.  “This, McKinnon, is not a war that your hunters can win.  I do not lose.” She filled a syringe. “We will be extracting everything you know about the cells and then I will do what I do best.”

 

Misty ran the fingers of her right hand over Mina’s arm.  Cordelia smiled to see the small looks and touches between them.  Misty had told her of the development of this decidedly odd couple and was pleased her friend had found something no matter how murderous her choice was.  She looked to McKinnon and crouched to get to eye level. She was not entirely comfortable declaring war on hunters again but this was the plan , Misty turns Mina on her own .  Cordelia was nothing if not adaptable.  “When we find the cells,  what’s the plan?”

 

Wilhelmina swiftly grasped Delia’s real question.  ‘I intend to take the hydra’s heads. Smaller fish can be put in inactive mode.  Those who do not take to retirement, can be placed on my list. I intend to keep Donoma itself active as a financial organization.”

 

Misty chuckled.  ‘Might as well enjoy the fruits...and the box of weapons and explosives.”

 

“Indeed,” Mina replied as she held up the needle.  She looked at Misty. “Ready to take notes Ms. Day?”

 

“Fuck you witch bitch,” Rollins snarled.

 

Mina smiled.  “No. I have Ms. Day for that.”  She looked to Misty. “He is largely useless.  Place him in an unconscious state for transportation.”

 

She tied off McKinnon.  Placing the needle, she looked into the headhunter’s face.  “Thank you for the opportunity to lead this company to a new future,”  she said before injecting him.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty came up behind her lover and slid arms around her waist.  Mina turned and looked at her gravely. “Are you well?”

 

“I am.”  Misty looked onto the tangled woods that surrounded the abandoned mental hospital.  Briarcliff had been retrofitted discreetly for its current usage. The thick walls kept the sounds of the damned below quiet.  The witches had done their part and had begun quietly plucking the chosen and trained future heads of Delphi cells to bring them to this remote location.  She looked at Mina. “You ready?”

 

Mina smiled knowing that this swamp witch had come into her life intent on using her but they had come to a point where they had seen each other, really seen one another and known they were meant for more.  She kissed Misty. “I am sorry that the hospital on the swamp lands was not in good enough shape for this.”

 

“Just promise to take me home from time to time Mina.”  Misty ran her fingers over Mina’s nipple and pinched it through the shirt.  She loved to see her hunter ready for the stalking. She leaned in to nip Venable’s throat.

 

“I will.  Is the jar ready?”  The woman in purple lifted her chin.  She loved the hungers rising together,  hunt and Misty. She would take her time and fan the flames and then take her lover even as the blood dried around them.  

 

“I still don’t know what I’m gonna do with his eyeballs but I do love a gift.  Kill him slow. I got a real slime feelin’ from the way he looked at me.” Misty brushed her fingers on Mina’s cheek.  

 

“Both he and McKinnon will be released at once.  I want Rollins to see what he has to look forward to when I catch him.”

 

Twenty minutes later, the two men in the dirty remains of their business suits crept into the central well of the building.  A ‘thwap’ sounded that sent Mckinnon to his knees. Rollins fell back and then scrambled into another hall.

 

Mina looked through her scope watching McKinnon look up at her.  She was afraid that some of the shine would be off taking her prey in this fishbowl, but her lips curved as she pulled the trigger and watched the light fade from his eyes.  She took up her cane and slowly pursued her prey.

 

For a large man, Rollins moved pretty fast.  It was not an issue. Mina enjoyed moving slowly through the building, her cane thumping every step no doubt driving Rollins faster.  She wore a grim smile as she emerged into the day room. Rollins was moving the length of the room looking for an exit, rattling the windows and the door at the far end.  Mina sat in a chair that had seen better days and watched. Rollins turned, his hands balling. He grabbed another chair and broke it against a metal support beam. “You gonna fight fair crip?” he challenged.

 

Mina placed the rifle beside her chair and slid her cane forward.  ‘I will kill you one way or another so fair or not” she shrugged.  

 

He roared and ran at her intending to smash her with the leg in his hand.  She lifted her cane and triggered the blade in the bottom. Rollins did not see it in time to change course and it went in under his ribs, Mina using the cane and his momentum to send him hard to the floor on one side.  She turned the chair and watched him dispassionately.  

 

Rollins lifted his hand from his stomach and looked at the blood.  He suddenly realized how vulnerable he was and pulled himself up. He backed toward the open door.  Mina reached down for the rifle. Lifting it, she shot his shoulder sending him spinning into a wall.  He pushed off and kept going. Another bullet creased his leg and he stumbled. He had reached the door to the central well and going through it felt another bullet as a rough push to the middle of his back and he tumbled over the railing.

 

Mina was not even surprised to find Misty soon beside her as she gazed over the railing, watching him crawl.  “I do enjoy watching the light go out of their eyes, but I believe your present will be better fresh.” She headed down and used her cane to roll Rollins on his back.  He looked up, disdain no longer visible from the fear filled eyes. His blood spread as she pressed his wounds with her cane. He tried to push it away weakly and she struck his hand.  Placing her foot firmly on his wrist, she lowered herself to a knee on his chest. As he tried to get air, she pulled out the melon baller.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Misty looked into the jar with the eyeballs floating in it.  She smiled at Mina. “Real pretty without the pig attached.”  Placing the jar on the table, she ran her fingers over her lover.  The dark eyes she stared into told her all she needed to know about blood as Mina’s aphrodisiac.  She leaned in for a kiss.  

 

Mina wrapped her fingers around Misty’s neck and nipped hard at her lip, drawing a bead of blood.  Running her tongue over it, she groaned. Her need to strike had been sated and now her drive to mate with the only equal she’d ever known was drowning her.  She pressed Misty to the bedroom. To take, to have, to devour, her only thoughts.

 

Misty felt the conflagration burning through her lover and surrendered to it.  Most people saw her as pure from her hippy ways, but Mina saw the darkness and embraced it and she gave the whole of herself to Mina in return.  She knew in her witch’s soul the blood this place had been drenched in was nothing to what Mina would spill here and she knew she accepted Mina’s nature as well.  She only hoped the ghosts that brushed the edges of this new violence knew enough to keep the distance from the scorpions that lived and mated here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the journey this fic took. There is possibly a sequel coming in the future.


End file.
